


The Waiter

by jadegreendragon



Series: Cute Meets [9]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadegreendragon/pseuds/jadegreendragon
Summary: Alec and Lydia are set up on a date by their parents.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Cute Meets [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706584
Comments: 9
Kudos: 207
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	The Waiter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Another cute meet fluff piece for you. I've got a heap written but I've been having trouble finding the time to edit. 
> 
> Be safe everyone.

Magnus sighed as he hung up the phone. Good help was hard to find, and once again they were short-staffed, and he couldn’t find anyone to fill in on such short notice on a Saturday night.

Taking off his coat and tie, Magnus rolled up his sleeves, looked like he was playing waiter tonight. He chuckled to himself, he hoped he remembered how it had been over a decade since he’d had to sling plates. 

Magnus made his way into the dining area and headed toward Maia, their hostess.

“No luck?” She asked.

“No,” Magnus said. “Everyone I called was either busy or didn’t answer. Looks like I’m yours tonight.”

Maia laughed. “You sure you’re up for this?”

“It’s been a while, but I think I can handle it.”

“You don’t want me to . . .”

“Maia dear, you’re the best hostess in town, I’ve got this.”

“OK boss,” She laughed. “Section 4.”

Their dining area was split into sections, and each waiter took care of the tables in their section exclusively.

Magnus looked around at the 6 tables in his section, they were all occupied, and thankfully they all seemed to be couples only. Much easier to handle. Magnus smiled at Lily, Helen and Meliorn, letting them know he’d be taking over the section, they’d been covering it.

Magnus went from table to table, taking down drink and food orders and ensure everyone was happy. He smiled as he noticed an old friend currently sitting at the last table in his section.

“Lydia,” he said, smiling at the woman. “You look particularly beautiful tonight.”

“Magnus?” She said, surprised. “Business not going well?”

Magnus laughed. “We’re short-staffed, so I’m chipping in.”

“It’s great to see you,” Lydia smiled, but the smile didn’t reach her eyes, there was a sadness there.

“All alone tonight?” Magnus asked.

“My date is on his way,” She said her voice tinged with sadness.

“I take it, it’s not John.”

Lydia and Magnus had known each other for a few years, she’s been coming to his restaurant, Downworld since it opened and it was customers like Lydia that had made it the incredible success that it was.

“My parents set this up,” She explained. Magnus knew that her parents didn’t approve of John. He didn’t come from money, but of course, Lydia didn’t care about that. John was a good, hardworking man, and she loved him.

“I’m sorry sweetheart,” Magnus said.

Alec had no idea how he kept finding himself in these sorts of situations, but here he was on this way to dinner, he had a date, with this father’s friend’s daughter. There was just so so many things wrong with this situation, the very least of it that Alec himself was gay.

Lydia seemed nice enough, they’d met a couple of times, but Alec knew the night was going to be beyond awkward. His father had chosen the restaurant, Downworld and Alec had heard great things about the place, but it was very much out of Alec’s price range. Alec had his father’s credit card in his wallet, and he felt like the entire date was nothing but a lie.

“Can I get you something to drink?” Magnus asks Lydia, and she shakes her head.

Right on cue, Alec walked into the restaurant.

“My dates here,” Lydia said.

Magnus turned taking in the man standing beside Maia, and he felt his breath catch in his throat, the man was beautiful.

Alec strode over to where Lydia was seated and smiled at her.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” He said shyly.

“It’s fine, Alec,” Lydia smiled weakly at him.

“Allow me, sir,” A voice said, and Alec turned to the man standing beside him.

Alec felt himself shudder as he took in their waiter, he was gorgeous, and Alec couldn’t help staring at him for a moment. The man cleared his throat, and Alec realised he’d pulled out his seat for him.

“Sorry,” Alec said his cheeks burning. “Thank you.”

Magnus couldn’t help but think how adorable the man was, he blushed beautifully.

“Can I get you both something to drink while you decided on dinner?”

“I’ll have a glass of white wine, you know what I like,” Lydia said, smiling at Magnus.

“And for you, sir?”

“I’m not much of a drinker, maybe just a coke?”

“Of course,” Magnus said, smiling and turning to go grab their drinks.

Alec and Lydia sat in awkward silence until Magnus brought over their drinks.

“Have you decided on what you’d like for dinner?” Magnus asked.

“Umm,” Alec said, looking down at the menu.

“This is ridiculous,” Lydia blurted out, and Alec looked up at her, confused.

“Let’s be honest, you want to be here about as much as I do,” She explained.

For the first time that night, Alec felt himself relax. He gave a relieved sigh.

“Is it that obvious?”

“Should I go?” Magnus said, feeling a little uncomfortable.

“Magnus, could you give us 5 minutes?” Lydia asked.

“Of course,” Magnus smiled at them and moved to another table.

“I’ll go first,” Lydia said. “My parents arranged this dinner because they don’t approve of the man I’m in love with.” She said sadly. “He’s a contractor, it’s not highbrow enough for them. Seems hard work doesn’t count as a real job.”

Alec let out a laugh. Looks like his parents weren’t the only bad parents out there.

“Could be worse, my parents organised this dinner because they think my coming out as gay is a phase and I just need to meet the right woman.”

“Seriously?” Lydia couldn’t help but laugh. “OK, your parents might be worse.”

By the time Magnus returned to their table, they were both laughing.

“Having fun?” Magnus smiled.

“We just realised that we’ve let out parents bully us our entire lives.”

“And that’s funny?” Magnus is confused

“We’re laughing because our parents think setting us up on a date will somehow lead to wedding bells, but I’m already in love and Alec’s gay.”

“So gay,” Alec said, smiling widely at Magnus who couldn’t help but blush.

“Well I’m glad the two of you can see the funny side of it all,” Magnus said.

“Are you ready to order?” He asked.

“What do you recommend?” Alec asked. “And don’t spare the expense my father is footing the bill tonight.” He chuckled.

They sorted out their dinner and then Alec decided that maybe he’d have a drink after all.

“I think I’ll try some wine this time,” Alec said. “We’ll have the most expensive one you have.”

“Do you want something expensive or something good?” Magnus asked.

“Is there a difference?”

“Most certainly,” Magnus smiled at him.

“OK, in that case, make it something good,” Alec beamed at him.

By the time Magnus delivered their main meals, both Alec and Lydia were laughing hysterically.

“More wine?” Magnus asked.

“Yes please, and why don’t you grab a glass and join us?” Alec asked.

“Sir, I’m not allowed to do that.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m working.”

“Oh, well, that sucks,” Alec said. “And it’s Alec, not sir.”

“OK, Alexander,” Magnus said, smiling at him.

“Even better,” Alec smiled at him.

Lydia couldn’t help but notice Alec’s interest in Magnus, and she knew Magnus enough to know that the man was interested in Alec too.

“He’s gorgeous isn’t he,” Lydia said to Alec as Magnus left to get them more wine.

“He’s beautiful.”

“You should ask him out.”

“What?” Alec sobers up a little. “No, I couldn’t do that. A man like that would never be single plus how do you know if he’s even into guys.”

“I have it on good authority that Magnus is bisexual,” She explained.

“Still he wouldn’t be interested in someone like me.”

“Someone like you? Yeah true, why in the world would Magnus be interested in a great guy who’s also very easy on the eye?”

Alec laughed. “I’m not very good when it comes to asking people out.”

“Alec, sometimes you need to put yourself out there and take a risk.”

The rest of the evening went well, Lydia and Alec shared some great food and laughs, and before they knew it, they were closing out the place.

“We should get going,” Alec said, looking around at the empty restaurant. He signalled for Magnus.

“Sorry for keeping you so late,” Alec said. “Could I get the cheque?”

“Of course Alexander.” Magnus smiled and took off, returning a few moments later.

Alec didn’t even bother looking at the bill, he added a $200 tip and put his dad’s pin into the EFTPOS machine.

“Thank you, Magnus,” Alec said shyly.

“Thank you, Alexander, I’m glad you were both able to have a good night despite the circumstances they brought you both here.”

“Once again the food was amazing Magnus, thank you,” Lydia said, smiling at him.

“Please tell me you’re not driving home,” Magnus said watching Lydia sway a little.

“I’m driving her home, and I’ve only had two glasses of wine,” Alec explained.

“Good night Magnus,” Alec said, smiling.

“Good night Alexander.”

“This turned out to actually be fun,” Lydia said as they walked out of the restaurant towards Alec’s car.

“I know,” Alec smiled. “I honestly had a good time.”

“You should have asked Magnus for his number,” Lydia said as they reached the car.

“I really wanted too but . . ,” Alec said, unsure of himself.

“He was definitely interested, Alec.”

“You think so?”

“Absolutely, it’s not too late,” Lydia smiled at him. “Go, take a chance, I’ll be fine here.” She said, getting in.

Alec turned and ran back to the restaurant, he’s almost to the door when Magnus walked out. Obviously, he was done for the night and was on his way home.

“Alexander?” Magnus said as he noticed Alec approach.

“I wanted to. . . You’re just so . . . I don’t have a. . . I suck at this.” Alec said deflated

“How about we try one thing at a time, what did you want to do?”

“Ask for your number,” Alec said honestly.

“OK and I’m so what?”

“Beautiful,” Alec said, blushing wildly.

“And you don’t what?” Magnus said, smiling widely at the adorable man standing in front of him.

“I don’t have a clue when it comes to dating,” Alec admitted.

“OK, see you don’t actually suck, you just need to take a moment,” Magnus beamed at him.

“Give me your phone,” Magnus demanded.

Alec looks at him confused but handed over his phone. Magnus pulled up Alec’s contacts and added his number. He then sent himself a text message and then pulled up Alec’s calendar and added an entry before handing it back.

Alec blinked looking down at his phone in awe, Magnus had just made a date with Alec for dinner on Monday night.

“You want to go on a date with me?” Alec asked nervously.

“I thought you’d never ask,’ Magnus teased. “Monday is my night off.”

Alec looks at Magnus excitedly and then saddens a little. “Just so you know I can’t really afford a restaurant like Downworld usually,” Alec admitted.

“I’m more about the company than the food Alexander,” Magnus explained. “But if you wanted to come back here, I’m sure I could sort something out with the owner.” He laughed.

It was only then that Alec took a good look at the door behind then, and he noticed the plague. Downworld Inc. Proprietor Magnus Bane.

“Oh,” Alec said as it clicked that Magnus actually owned the place.

“I need to go, I left Lydia in the car. I need to get her home safe.”

“You do, she’s awesome.” Magnus smiled.

“She is, but she’s not for me,” Alec grinned at him.

Magnus smiled widely at him, “Lucky me.”

“I’ll call you,” Alec said before the turned back towards his car.

“I’ll look forward to it,” Magnus said as he watched Alec walk away.

Alec was still smiling when he returned to his parents' place. He was spending the weekend there to get some quality time with his little brother Max.

“Did you have a good night?” His dad asked as Alec made his way up the stairs.

“I had an amazing night,” Alec tells him happily, laughing all the way to his old room.

Laying in his bed, Alec sent a quick good night text to Magnus and then laughed. He wondered what his parents would think if he told them the night was a success because of a gorgeous waiter.


End file.
